


a photograph can say a thousand words.

by andialmostdo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Photographer Steve Rogers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andialmostdo/pseuds/andialmostdo
Summary: a short drabble of two lovers.





	a photograph can say a thousand words.

nimble fingers rest in his lap, his camera in his hands. as of lately, he’s been extremely fond of taking pictures, mainly of people. even as pretentious and _cliche_ as it sounds, he’s found that lately a photograph said a lot more than most things. sometimes even words themselves.

another more prominent thing – taking pictures have been a better way at engaging with other people, it rid of his profound anxiety and gave him that minor push he needs to converse properly. “do you mind if i take a photo of you and ask you a few questions? it doesn’t have to be of your face or anything – it can be your hands or _whatever_ you’d prefer. i’m doing a project.” 

* * *

there is something unnerving about having the camera out of her hands and turned ‘round on her. especially considering steve is the one behind the lens. there is no one she simultaneously _trusts_ and _fears_ more in this position. if anyone is capable of capturing her just the way she is (and likely just the way she fears being captured) then it’s steve rogers. 

vulnerable doesn’t come close to the feeling — but her hesitation is nearly nonexistent anyway. “you can have whatever you want,” she concedes softly, a bit more honest than intended. a hand restlessly disobeys her calm exterior by carding through her natural fringe. of course, of all the days she decided to leave her hair _untamed_ and curly it was the one steve wanted to document. “what’s the project?” 

* * *

he finds himself a bit mesmerized for a moment, his head in his hands as he gazes at her. steve also couldn’t help the smile he possesses, it stretches across his features, oozing fondness. it was the most ridiculous thing how wrapped around her finger he was. just this simple moment is earning him to spiral and steve is loving it. he wants to stay in this _love dazed_ fog for as long as he could. “whatever i want, huh?” the man questions with a smirk now, his tone cheekier than it was before. 

steve shifts to sit back now, his eyes _never_ leaving her. there were so many ways he could capture his lover, but he felt as though he could never do it right. to steve, she was an unreal thing, pictures could never truly do her justice no matter how beautiful the outcome. to know her in person wasn’t even enough. a breath is taken in as steve watches his lover card her fingers through her hair, feeling his fingertips ache for that same sensation. “forget the project.” steve stands, collecting his things. his expression remains cheeky and fond, that same smile never faltering. “let’s get out of here.” 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> my first little reader fic has been sent out to the world, ah! let me know what you think!


End file.
